


all you want

by aquaexplicit



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaexplicit/pseuds/aquaexplicit
Summary: Cisco rolls his eyes. “If I didn't know any better, I'd say you sound jealous.”It's meant to sputter Harry into indignation. Harry is supposed to huff, deny, and spin himself back onto the subject of Jesse's suit.“I'm not jealous. I'm just. Annoyed.”





	all you want

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this ask: I’m just such a sucker for Harry getting real jealous of another Wells that gets close to Cisco (HR, Sherloque, whoever) and being so ready to fight himself for Cisco’s affection without being willing to ADMIT he wants Cisco’s affection akskskajdjdirkdkcjd pls
> 
> doesn't really fill this but it was still inspired by it so :/

“I just don't understand why he has to stay with you.” Harry says it through sand grit teeth. His voice is rough like it hasn't been with Cisco since he swayed into equilibrium between calculation and feeling.

They've been arguing around a point that Cisco is still fuzzy on. A few minutes ago, Harry was calling to ask him about Jesse’s suit. Cisco dropped into his new bed, filling up space in his new off Cicada radar apartment, and talked Harry through Jesse's questions. He isn't sure how they circled to the subject of Sherloque becoming his new roommate.

But now it's all Harry seems to want to discuss. Now Harry is projecting frustration fierce enough for Cisco to feel it curl around his skin.

“I told you,” Cisco says, exhaling his own cranky breath. “Nora is having issues with Iris and needs her space. Caitlin isn't good with house guests, and Ralph’s place is just - I wouldn't wish his futon on anyone. Not even Sherloque.”

“Why can't he just go home? Or stay in a hotel?”

“We need him.” Cisco hears Harry's jaw pop and grind. He frowns. “And he doesn't have money for a hotel.”

“Surely there's a nice alley he could sleep in.”

“It's not a big deal.”

“It is. You don't.” Harry swallows. It sounds like particularly pissed off static in Cisco's ears. “You don't like it when people stay with you. You need your space. That's what you said. When I was - you made me get my own place.”

“Yeah. Well. That was different.” Cisco can live with Sherloque's clothes on his floor, with Sherloque's scent confusing his head with cute domestic routines and scents that made his heart clench at night.

“I know I wasn't a good roommate, but I - I tried. He won't. You know he was the first person kicked off the Council, right? He's just. He's the worst, Ramon. You'll hate living with him more than you hated living with me - ”

“I didn't hate living with you,” Cisco says. He sinks further into his sheets that smell lonely and new.

“You didn't?”

“No, Harry. It was.” Nice. Too nice. Too easy to forget Harry was only in his kitchen and shower because Harry didn't have anywhere else to go. “Look, I'm not pissed about this. Why are you?”

“I'm not pissed,” Harry says, pissy as ever. Cisco can see Harry's face curved into a giant, angry wrinkle. “I'm just. It's just stupid, is all. It's a stupid plan.”

Cisco rolls his eyes. “If I didn't know any better, I'd say you sound jealous.”

It's meant to sputter Harry into indignation. Harry is supposed to huff, deny, and spin himself back onto the subject of Jesse's suit.

“I'm not jealous. I'm just. Annoyed.”

“Annoyed,” Cisco repeats. He stares at his new ceiling. The one Harry's never seen.

“You said I was the only Harry, and it's just kind of irritating that you didn't keep your word. But you didn't last time, so, you know. Whatever.”

“What are you - what do you mean, last time? And I'm not going back in your word. You're still the only Harry.”

“Apparently not.”

Cisco sits up. His stomach clenches with the movement and the undercurrent of tension in Harry's voice.

“Are you seriously jealous that you're not the only Wells I'm having sleepovers with?”

“I told you I'm not jealous. I just think it's dumb. You're being dumb.”

“Gee, thanks Harry. Can't believe I've missed our little pep talks.”

“You've missed me?”

Harry sounds surprised, which muddles Cisco's already buzzing head. “Not really.”

“Because you have Sherloque now.”

“Oh my God. Stop. Green is like the only color that doesn't look good on you.”

A beat, and Cisco is sure he's given too much of himself to Harry the way he always does. Then Harry says, “Jesse says I look good in green.”

“She has to lie to you about stuff like that.”

Another beat. “I look better in it than Sherloque.”

“Jesus, dude. What do you need to hear? I'd rather you be shacking up with me? You're the only Wells I want all up in my space, messing up my action figures and making me cook extra eggs? Will that make you stop your little pity party?”

Harry, contrary dick that he is, doesn't even have the decency to be embarrassed. To back down. “You're gonna make him eggs?”

“No,” Cisco sighs. “I only make eggs for you, okay? Do you feel better now?”

When Harry speaks, it's not to answer the question. “If he doesn't have anywhere else to go, you should. Go back to your parents - ”

“I can't. Things are better, but twenty three years was long enough to live with them. I need - ”

“Then come here.”

Cisco stops. Blinks. “What?”

“Come stay with me. And Jesse. You'll be safe from Cicada, and we have plenty of room, and you can actually go out in public here - ”

“Won't people think I'm Reverb?”

“I'll get you a hat,” Harry says, like it's a simple solution. Like he's handing Cisco the obvious on a platter.

Cisco is rarely speechless, but he honestly doesn't know what to say.

“Ramon.”

“I can't,” Cisco says automatically. Because he can't. Can he?

“Why not?”

“Because.”

Cisco can hear Harry roll his eyes. “Well I can't argue with that.”

“What am I gonna do, Harry? Leave my whole life? My family?”

“What life? You're in hiding. And you have family here too.”

“Are you really so worried about Sherloque being my new favorite Wells that you're gonna let me crash on your couch?” Cisco asks, trying to distract himself from how reasonable Harry's absolutely unreasonable idea sounds.

“You'd have your own room. You can have your own wing, if you want.”

“Your house has wings?”

“Ramon. Just. Don't be stubborn. Don't fight me on this just to fight me. We can keep you safe.”

Cisco shifts. “I can keep myself safe.”

“I know. But I can - we can at least keep you entertained. You know you'd have more fun with us on my earth. More than with Sherloque.”

“I won't argue with that.”

Cisco's heart surges. Go, it says, wild and eager for hurt, which is obviously all that awaits him on another Earth. On every Earth.

“Listen, Harry. Thanks for the offer. But you don't have to.”

“I wouldn't offer if I didn't mean it."

“You wouldn't offer if you didn't have some weird thing with me being friends with other Wells.”

“That's not true.”

It is, Cisco reminds his stupid, needy want for Harry's offer to be honest. “You would've asked as soon as you heard I almost died if you meant it.”

“Joe said you were staying with your parents. I thought. I know it's been hard with them. I didn't want to disrupt it, if you were. They're your family.”

“So are you,” Cisco says quietly.

“Yeah,” Harry says, just as quiet. “So come stay with me.”

Cisco swallows the yes that bubbles happy in his throat. “Were would Sherloque stay?”

“Who cares?”

Harry says it so abruptly, Cisco can't help but laugh.

“Ramon. Come on. Just.” Then Harry stops, and breathes like he's letting something go. “Cisco. Stay with us. Sherloque can take care of your new place. We can take care of you.”

It's the second time Harry's said it, but Cisco can't find it in himself to argue when Harry asks so softly.

“I gotta run it by the boss. But as long as Iris is okay with it.”

“I'm sure she'll see the logic in it. That it's the best thing for you.”

It isn't. It isn't in any way the best thing for Cisco's already weak will.

“Just give me a few hours, okay? I need to get your room ready. And snacks. We don't have any Twizzlers.”

Cisco curls his feet under himself and regret curls into the lining of his stomach. “I don't need Twizzlers.”

Harry laughs. “Of course you do. You get grumpy without them.”

“Harry, you don't - ”

“I'll get them. I'll get everything you need, okay? Remind you why I'm the only Wells you - why I'm the only Harry.”

Cisco doesn't need reminding. He doesn't say it. “Okay,” he says instead.

"Okay," Harry says. 

Okay.


End file.
